emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Al98122
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Emmerdale Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Al9812 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- EmmerdaleWiki (Talk) 12:08, May 20, 2012 Welcome Aboard! Hi, nice to have you here! Do you have any previous wiki experience? Do you have anything in particular you want to help with? Or would you like me to make some suggestions? At the moment my priority is to get the days of the year completed. I'm keen for them to be added in order (it'll be easier in the long run) so wouldn't mind some help there to start with. At the moment you may have seen I'm doing very simple first draft pages, which I can create by looking at the "WhatLinksHere" page - for example: http://emmerdalewiki.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WhatLinksHere/25_May . Even just creating stubs for each day of the year would get the job done a lot quicker! If you were to add the calendar template to each page as well that would make the job a bit easier. Well, that's my first suggestion! If you have anything else you're keen to do please do so. I suggest you tell me what it is though just in case I'm already doing it 'behind the scenes'! If you're new to wikis and are confused by references to templates/stubs etc, don't be afraid to say so! :) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 17:57, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :If you are interested in helping me complete the days of the year in the same way as my current 'first draft' pages, I've realised 'WhatLinksHere' won't give you all the information you need! Don't worry though, if you are interested in helping with this just say the word and I'll explain the easiest way to work out the years! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:00, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :No previous wiki experience but I knew about Corriepedia , Friends wiki and Glee wiki :Roy and Kelly's wedding aniversary is soon , as is Frank Tate's death and Jack finding out about Sarah and Ritchie's affair :I might create articles for specific storylines ::I know Corriepedia well, too. Actually it was the wedding anniversary yesterday, and Franks' death a few days ago. I wanted to do an episode that featured Edna yesterday, but itnsource.com where I get most of the information from at the moment isn't working, so I've been unable to do it! If you're wondering why I didn't feature Franks death on "Emmerdale Past", well with 40 years worth of stories, I think each year deserves more than one episode to be featured (especially as, for the sake of international readers, I am refusing to cover 2010 onwards at the moment). So I don't want to use all the best episodes in the first year! Frank's death was an hour special, so it's time as a front page feature will definitely come! ::Articles for storylines isn't a bad idea, although I would have thought it would be easier to do once all the episode synopses are complete, or at least all the ones that cover the story. ::I have moved the text and added links on the episode page you edited, as seen here: http://emmerdalewiki.wikia.com/index.php?title=02237&action=historysubmit&diff=12747&oldid=12746 Could you try and stick to this format in future, please? If you're not sure what the link should be, I'm here to help. Some general pointers - characters should be linked to as the name they were known by at the time of the episode. On the whole, this will be their credited name, e.g. "Darren Eden", rather than "Daz Eden". He can be referred to as Daz, but use a pipie link (just as in the link above "her mum" is a pipe link to "Kate Sugden"). Also, although originally I linked the pub as simply "Woolpack", I now link as "The Woolpack" (the ones with "Woolpack" need to be changed at some point). I was trying to make it simpler by having less to type, but I think the name should be accurate! I think that's enough to be getting on with! :) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:48, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::Sorry the article I created wasn't that detailed , I was watching Eurovision ::I didn't like to complain about the length - an undetailed plot is better than no plot! If you'd taken the stub template out as well it would have been a different matter. If you do write something more detailed, please remember to remove it though (its the phrase "epstub" with the curly brackets around it). EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) ::How long have you watched Emmerdale ? What other shows do you watch ? :::Since I was a small boy back in the 80s! I like all sorts of programmes, although I've never watched Friends or Glee! How long have you been watching?EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:56, May 27, 2012 (UTC) :::As it happens, the only time Edna has ever appeared on May 26th was 2005, and as I have a rule not to feature consecutive episodes, I had to look for another episode to feature. Then I realised there was an obvious choice given the unavailability of itnsource - one of only two episodes the site doesn't even list anyway! And it finally adds 83 to the list of featured years (sort of!). As for the 27th, I copied the synopsis from 2005 just in time before the site went back to "System Error"! Phew! By the way, you ought to sing your posts by typing four tildes ( ~ ).EmmerdaleWiki Talk 02:04, May 28, 2012 (UTC) :::Since 1990 , but I have seen most episodes through Sky Soap and Granada Plus repeats . My parents watched before I started watching :::Do you watch other soaps ? ::::Lucky you! Me or my family have never had a Sky subsciption so I missed out on all the repeats. Now of course I'd love the chance to see them again and would buy Sky for that alone! It's a pity ITV can't put them on YouTube like STV have with Take the High Road. If nothing else they'll probably be available as paid-for downloads at some point in the future. I also watch Corrie and EE. Don't forget the tildes! ( ~ ) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 01:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::So do I , and I watched Brookside as well ::::Tildes! Four Tildes! ( ~ ) How long have you been reading the wiki anyway, and how did you discover it? EmmerdaleWiki Talk 00:07, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::By looking up Emmerdale old episodes , and about a week and a half ::::Al98122 15:45, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::That's it! If the posts are signed its easier to see who's written what! :) They're only for talk pages though. It's good to know people are finding the wiki, anyway. EmmerdaleWiki Talk 15:52, May 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Let me guess that today's episode is from 2001 ::::Al98122 15:23, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::Nice try! Again, it's one I will feature, but another thing I need to think about with episodes that feature arrving/departing characters is the "Emmerdale Cast" feature. There is a reasonable chance that if a significant actor makes their debut or leaves, and is not the weeks' featured actor, then I won't be including that episode this year. A lot of thought goes into these front page features, you see! Actually, I need these sorts of rules to help me choose or I'd never be able to pick one episode in preference to another lol!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 22:48, May 31, 2012 (UTC) ::::I think you should put more articles of Emmerdale Farm episodes Al98122 13:51, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't disagree! There are a few issues to consider though. The biggest of which is that many of the episodes either have no synopsis listed, or it is quite vague. The fact that they are often only one sentence also means there isn't much I can write! :::Another issue is that you may have noticed I often use characters who are prominent in current storylines - so Zak/Cain storylines, Debbie and Charity/Cain or Sarah stories, Ashley stories etc. The fact that the recent featured 1990 episode involved someone running off with Eric's money was a large factor in choosing that episode. As he and Alan are the only Farm-era characters left, this automatically makes their selection less likely. There are other ways of drawing similarities of course - like todays story with Kelly - which I try and do, and opens up older episode possibilities - especially if a former vicar is having problems! :::The other issue (although it isn't one I worry too much about) is having a reasonably even distribution. You could argue that means that, nearly 160 days into the year, I should have featured each year around four times. However, as there were three times more episodes shown in 2009 than 1989, you could equally say 2009 should be featured thrice as often! Which is probably quite a fair argument to make. :::Also, to return to the initial point that choice is limited, I don't want to use up all the good 'Farm' candidates in the first year. The good news is that every year of the 1970s (except of course '72) has now been featured at least once. The 1980s are admittedly a bit lacking at the moment (only 9 features, including 4 in '86), but I've also yet to feature 1991 (even though '90 and '92 have had five each!). I will certainly try and feature '81, '84 and '85 before they took their summer breaks, and I'll be on constant look-out for good candidates from '87 to '89 (and '91) too. :::EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:28, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I liked today's episode , from when the France 98 world cup was on :::Is there anything from 2002 on here yet ? :::Al98122 09:48, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, there's today's, for a start! Actually, I've featured 2002 twelve times previously - more than any other year. I accidentally broke one of my 'rules' when I did the twelth one, as no other year had more than 10 and I didn't want a gap (e.g. no years with 11), and now there's a gap of two! It was a 'rule' intended purely to stop any year becoming dominant so I had no intention of deliberately choosing a year simply to get it up to 11, much less up to 12 even though I knew the jubilee was coming up! Still, it may be a little while before I choose 2002 again! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) :::I guessed that today's would be 2003 and yesterday's 1993 , I believe there are a couple of episodes from 1993 :::Does itnsource have guides to every episode :::Al98122 18:29, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::You didn't think I'd feature the Golden Jubilee? I'd have thought the only difficulty was deciding whether 2002 would have been featured for the 3rd or the 4th! "I believe there are a couple of episodes from 1993" - I'm afraid I didn't understand this comment?? :::itnsource lists all but eight episodes (six of which were never broadcast), but the comprehensivenesss (not to mention the accuracy) varies considerably. For example, the 1993 episode you referred to simply says "Nick is anxious about Archie is concerned for Annie and Kathy makes a very worrying discovery." Which doesn't even make sense! I don't know why you thought it worthy of featuring, but unless I can get more detail than that it definitely will not be featured at any time!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 02:18, June 5, 2012 (UTC) :::It was just a guess , I didn't know what happened on that day :::I bet today's episode will be from 1997 :::Al98122 13:31, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing pages At the very least could you please tidy the text up so that there are proper sentences and paragraphs? There are even a couple of half-line sections written in bold in the current version! I would also prefer you made some effort to add links. A wiki isn't a wiki without links! Also, you can make "Part 1" and "Part 2" headings by adding two equals signs either side of the phrases. Athough actually it should really be a secondary heading (and so have three equals signs) as the word "plot" should also be there (and so have the two equals signs around it). Also, take care if removing the "epstub" template to remove only that word and the two curly brackets either side. And the episode synopsis should come before the month template (which will end up looking something like the ones used on Corriepedia).EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:27, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I copied it directly from itnsource.com , sorry I'm going away to Euro 2012 on friday and even though I have wi-fi , I'll be busy and might not be able to go on this site Al98122 13:36, June 6, 2012 (UTC) I've made a bit of a start clearing the episode up , although I haven't had time to finish it though I knew it would be 2005 or Joe Sugden's death in 1995 for today's article , its a very good article as well Al98122 19:05, June 6, 2012 (UTC) :I hope you're enjoying the football! :I did 2002 again on Sunday. I forgot I was trying to avoid 2002 until it was too late - I got caught up in the fact it was an internet-based story lol. Plus there were the connetions with Diane visiting Bernice and people using health spas as cover stories! Even mentioninig cruises on a prominent Betty episode seemed appropriate, although one must assume she's living with Biff now for the moment, as I don't think you can cruise for this length of time! So in the end I don't regret having yet another 2002 episode! :It'll be a truly vintage episode today! I picked it over a month ago as it has a vague similarity to a fairly recent story! Can you guess what it is?!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 00:03, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :The football's great thanks , I went to Ireland Croatia on Sunday and my next planned game is Ireland Spain on Thursday :Are you into football ? :I can't guess it :Al98122 18:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Its Zak going missing on the moors ! :Al98122 18:40, June 12, 2012 (UTC) : :Are you Irish by any chance?! The only time I normally watch football is when England are playing. EmmerdaleWiki Talk 08:47, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not Irish , it just happens that I have tickets to 2 Ireland games , my next game after that is Poland Czech Republic :I'm from Nottingham , where are you from ? :I hope today's episode is from 1991 :Al98122 15:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :Nottingham! In that case you missed a visit from the Queen, Wills and Kate today! I live not far from Windsor myself. :It nearly was '91 today, but Edna's actions swung it for me! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:31, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :I don't live in the area they were visiting , but I would have popped up to see them :I think we're due an episode from '95 today :I guessed that you would be from yorkshire, where the main Emmerdale fan base is :Al98122 18:30, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Wrong again! It was my last opportunity to do my first 1984 episode before September! It would be nice to have someone from Yorkshire here - a bit of local knowledge I'm sure can be useful! One of corriepedia's main contributors is from Manchester which has been great for anything about where things were filmed! I'm sure someone will come along in time. I haven't done much to advertise the wiki for ages as I'm hoping to have the place a bit more organised before too many people start editing! This place should start looking better though over the summer! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:21, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :Anyway , there wouldn't of been an episode on the 14th June in 1995 as it would of been a Wednesday :I bet it'll be '95 or '00 tommorow :Do you edit Corriepedia ? :Al98122 19:56, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :I have done, but not recently!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:22, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :Cool, I bet today's episode will be '92 again :Al98122 15:15, June 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm still enjoying this site , but their are too many episodes from some years :Al98122 12:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'll agree that there are a few too many from 2002 (I did another one last Sunday as it was the only past episode that mentioned Fathers Day), and also 2005 to a lesser degree, but apart from that, and the current under-use of 1999 and 2007 (the latter primarily because of lack of plot info on itnsource), I think the rest of 1997 to 2009 is actually spread quite nicely, with between eight and eleven featured episodes each. The first 24 years will inevitably be featured less often because it was on less often. This hasn't stopped me featuring 1990 and 1992 seven times each. Admittedly there are still six years from 81 to 91 yet to be featured at all (make that five as of tomorrow), but that is partly due to lack of plot information available, as well as the previously mentioned point of looking for parallels with current storylines. This is only the first year of doing featured episodes so I'm not going to apologise for looking for parallels in the 40th anniversary year. There'll be time to flesh out with other good episodes that have no connection whatsoever with current storylines in the future. :It's worth pointing out that I already have more featured days in history than Corriepedia, and over there they have yet to feature 66, 67, 78, 82, 85 and 88, and 2010 onwards. Even I have managed a 2010 episode, despite my general current ban. I was able to feature James Thornton the week John died (by referring back to his win on Lets Dance in the same week that the new Sport Relief version started), so I did a John Barton episode that week - revealing what he was up to two years to the day before he died. :Actually I've just worked out the decade distribution over there: 23 - 19 - 18 - 20 - 39, which means the 2010s have been featured more than twice as much as the 70s and 80s, and nearly twice as much as the 60s and 90s. 1965 and 1968 have been featured the most (5 times each) by the way. (The source for this research was http://coronationstreet.wikia.com/wiki/Coronation_Street_Wiki%3AOn_this_day . I copied and pasted and then used Words' search function) :I think my distribution compares favourably to theirs. Anyway, I must go or I won't be ready for the football! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 17:21, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Tommorow must be '81 or '91 , I think :Enjoy the football :Al98122 18:13, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :I'm back now , anything you'd like me to help with ? :Al98122 18:23, July 2, 2012 (UTC) : Welcome back! Well fistly I'd appreciate if you finished cleaning up that episode page you started, if you could. That's all I'd like to say for now - after being ill last week and having a funeral to attend yesterday I've got a busy time ahead of me myself! Today is technically the wiki's 2nd birthday by the way! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 11:43, July 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm not great with technology , I've been trying to edit Corriepedia a bit as well and haven't been that sucsessful with links Al98122 15:17, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Help with editing OK, here are a few pointers: 1. My first piece of advice is to edit in "Source Mode". I'm guessing you are currently using a WYSIWYG type display (which wikia call the "Visual Editor")? I've forgotten how to change to source mode - there may be a button you can click when you are in edit mode, or you may need to go into your Preferences page - do you know how to find this? Then click on Editing and there'll be a Source mode option there. 2. Headings. In source mode you'll notice that the heading "Editing Pages" had two equals signs around it, this is your main heading level and "Plot" should be written like this. Just above, the heading "Help with editing" has THREE equals signs around it, as should the words "Part 1" and "Part 2" 3. Links. A basic link is done by simply putting two square brackets around the words you want to link to, for example Jan Glover. You'll have probably noticed my convention of linking to real people in capital letters. If though you wanted to put a link on the front page to Robert Kerr it would look better in small letters so you would do what is called a pipe link - like this Roberta Kerr which would display Roberta Kerr while still directing to a capitalised page. Do pipe links like this whenever you want to, for example, refer to a character by their first name alone. If any of this is unclear, or you think I've forgotten something important, let me know :) EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:48, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Cool , I bet tommorow will be Andy's first appareance from '96 Al98122 21:01, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Note I've edited my above post to tidy up spelling/ grammar etc. I was in a bit of a rush when I typed it earlier! I had a look at your attempt to link to Wendy Crozier on Corriepedia, hence using Jan as an example here lol. Remember with pipe links it is always the actual page title, then a | (which you'll probably find next to z), and then the text you wish to display. I hope this is all clear. :) :I've no idea what tomorrows episode will be yet. The fact that I've already featured Kelvin Fletcher means Andy's first episode is a viable candidate, but we'll have to see!...EmmerdaleWiki Talk 22:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) New sections If you are adding a "Notes" heading please remember the two equals signs either side of the word. Also, new sections should be added by clicking on the main edit button at the top of the page (rather than, for example, clicking on the "Part 2" edit button, as you did). Regarding the content of the note, I must admit I'm suprised Corripedia are taking such a hard-line against your notes. Even your "first time" notes were removed as unnecessary. I'm not sure whether it'll be necessary to note EVERY irregular transmission day, but I've allowed this one to pass (although I have modified the sentence). On the subject of your corriepedia edits, regarding "that" - while I admit they are sometimes useful, often sentences are perfectly readable without them and do not need "that"'s added. You can even get away with things like "oysters oysters split split" which means 'oysters that oysters split also split' Believe it or not, even the sentence "oysters oysters oysters split split split" is gramatically accurate - it essentially means 'oysters that split oysters, split other oysters'! That(!) said, I do tend to use 'that' quite a lot for clarity myself but if you do come across a 'missing' "that", consider whether adding it really helps improve the readability before altering the text. One more thing, try and remember to use the edit summary box before you submit your edit, e.g. "adding note that it was a Monday episode", or something like that. EmmerdaleWiki Talk 18:01, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Well at least your sticking up for me about Corriepedia Also , my email account's been blocked so I can't get emails saying that I have a message from this site and I've been busy helping my brother who's a Drama teacher doing the lights for the play his school put on about the riots Al98122 (talk) 18:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) That sounds interesting! I was going to watch the programme about the riots last night, but a court ordered for it to be postponed, apparently. How did your e-mail get blocked? My e-mail address has sent out spam twice to everyone in my address book in the past few days. Very annoying! Still, it was interesting to discover whose e-mail accounts were no longer still active! Anyway, I've got to go now! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 17:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Same thing's happened to me , and I didn't know about this documentary about the riots but would've watched it I'm going away again on Saturday , this time to visit family in Scotland for a week Al98122 (talk) 18:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Your featuring of '93 on Friday means that you've now featured every year from '90 to '09 since I found this site on 19th May Its birthday season in my family at the moment , with it being my uncles 70th on 25th July which we and a family party for in Scotland and you featured '03 on . It was my dad's birthday on the 28th , which you featured '99 for . Then it was my brother's yesterday which you featured '92 for . And finally its my birthday on Thursday ! Al98122 (talk) 13:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, 2007 hasn't been featured since May 4th (my mothers birthday, as it happens!) I'm glad you're still enjoying the featured episodes. I'm sorry they're coming a bit late in the day at the moment. I might have two up at once again for a while tomorrow, if I've got it ready by 7pm, but we'll have to see. You like guessing the years - what about guessing who should have been this weeks featured cast member? (Think about who's been involved in this weeks featured episodes!) Don't take too long guessing though - I'm determined to get that posted up tomorrow, too!! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 23:02, August 5, 2012 (UTC) :I think it'll be Peter Amory or Claire King , not sure why as neither arrived on or departed the show in this month but they've been in a lot of the featured episodes . Chris's exit episode was on 18th September , which is my other brother's birthday :When's your birthday ? :Al98122 (talk) 17:55, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :I'd already done Claire King in January. My birthday is next week! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:15, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Not on Thursday though I'm guessing :Al98122 (talk) 08:39, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday My birthday (and current age) is hidden on the wiki somewhere! You could check my edit history, but with a bit of thought there might be an easier way to locate the double episode where its mentioned on the edit summaries. It just so happenned that I created the articles for this highly appropriate pair of episodes in the early hours of my birthday. How good are your detective skills? :p EmmerdaleWiki Talk 00:20, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Is today's episode the Dingle's first apperance from '94 ? I think it will be Al98122 (talk) 18:31, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Are we due a new featured cast member ? Al98122 (talk) 20:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) We're due several! Fingers crossed, the episode for 28th August will be posted before tonights Emmerdale and hopefully that will return to being the absolute latest deadline from now on. I'm hoping to get at least a couple of actor pages done this week. Actually, the first one will not be new, but an update to one of the first ones I did with new added research! It's an ex cast member who's recently turned up (briefly) elsewhere. Any ideas who it might be? EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:05, August 28, 2012 (UTC) By the way, as of the latest entry, all years 1973 to 2010 have been covered at least once! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 09:07, August 28, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that too , that you have now featured '87 for the first time yesterday and '89 was featured on Friday . Is it in another soap that the other cast member appearerd in ? Its not Ian Kelsey as he's a Doctors reguar now Al98122 (talk) 13:06, August 28, 2012 (UTC) You're right, it's not Ian Kelsey! I did him when he first went into Doctors and I did lots of research for that one at the time. This person went into a soap for about a week (I haven't actually seen it!), but also gave interviews where they mentioned Emmerdale and another soap from days gone by! EmmerdaleWiki Talk 19:14, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Is the soap from days gone by Brookside ? The only other person I can think of is Sue Johnston and she's never been in Emmerdale Why do some years have more detail than others in itnsource ? For example , '90 and '92 are very detailed and have been featured lots but '91's only been featured once and isn't deatailed Al98122 (talk) 20:03, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry to take a couple of days to get back to you. As you probably saw I got behind again over the weekend. The simple answer to the question is - I don't know! As you say though it obviously has a huge effect on which episodes I can pick. A lot of the shorter ones I think come from the info that was sent to the TV magazines. For example, at this time in 1994 Frank had just had a heart attack. You wouldn't know it though from the info on itnsource. It only refers to a Tate's life being endangered. If I didn't have the books I wouldn't know what they were talking about! I was *this* close to picking the episode where the atack happenned actually. It was cricket day (I'm not a cricket fan but it relates to the current sporting vibe!) and Betty had some sort of concert which ties in with the upcoming festival. But Laurel leaving the country (when she is currently contributing to stopping Paddy doing the same thing!) won the day. There seems no rhyme or reason to the itnsource lengths though. 2005 is usually quite lengthy, but all of a sudden the episodes around Tony Christies appearance shrunk in size and went storyline by storyline, before going back to normal - yet there was no plot at all for 1 September! I know there are write-ups for late 2007 so I'm waiting to see when that springs back into life now! I'm hopeful of getting the next actor page up today by the way (it wasn't Brookside).EmmerdaleWiki Talk 08:55, September 3, 2012 (UTC) That's fine , I just wondered Al98122 (talk) 20:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) When you reffered to "the books " what books did you mean ? Also , could Lisa Riley be a featured cast member if she's in Strictly Al98122 (talk) 19:05, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hi, I just thought I'd take this opportunity to apologise for stopping replying to you. As you might have gathered this year hasn't always gone to plan and at times its been hard enough just to the main daily updates. I did have every intention of doing a Lisa Riley page which would have coincided with the anniversary of her Emmerdale departure. Alas it didn't happen, but I expect that to change next year! If your book question meant you were unaware there were any then a reply will have to come another time. If you simply meant "which ones do you have" then as far as books on the history of the show goes, the answer is pretty much everything. Anyway, I must go now or Santa won't come haha!EmmerdaleWiki Talk 01:19, December 25, 2012 (UTC)